The Lost Quiver Ch 8
Chapter 8: Two Heads Aren't Better Than One It didn't take long for my fears to be realized as a large reptilian head forced the metal door of the cabin open and began to sniff around, but the entrance so to narrow for it to turn its head toward us. We began to shift to the other door but a smaller head that looked more like a snake came into the cabin and we ducked behind some seats. It was very rare to see two monsters working together, especially the bigger ones. I looked behind me and saw the latch for the emergency escape and reached up slowly to pull it. As I pulled down the smaller head made a loud screech and came toward us, but the emergency escape opened up and we all fell out of the train. The smaller head tried to follow us out of the train, but it stopped right out of reach as if it were stuck on something before retracting into the cabin. When I got to my feet and had a chance to look around, I knew we weren't fighting two monsters, but one big one. “An amphilyon,” Megan exclaimed as she also managed to get to her feet along with Abrams. “A what,” Abrams asked as he got a good look at the monster that had managed to get its larger head out of the train with some difficulty. It turned to look at us and opened its mouth revealing a long row of sharp teeth. The second head was on the other side and was also sporting a pair of teeth. “It is a two headed monster, but both heads have a mind of their own,” Megan said to him as we all pulled out a weapon and just like he said early, pulled out a sledge hammer with a bronze head. For a second I wondered if I looked that dumb when I held my hammer, but then I noticed that he couldn't handle the weight. My hammer was made from a special metal that caused my hammer to be light and easy to use. His hammer was pure bronze all the way through and must have been at over twenty pounds. “Abrams, that isn't going to work, that hammer is to heavy for you to use. Use your knives, they would be much better for this kind of fight,” I called to him, and he looked back at me trying to decide if I was right, but before he could make a choice the smaller head lunged at him and knocked his weapon away. “Grab something else,” I called to him again. “I can’t my belt can only make weapons out of the amount of bronze in my belt. Most of the bronze went into that hammer, I need to return the hammer to my belt before I can make anything else,” he said back to me. I turned to Megan who was fending off the smaller head but it moved to fast for even her blades. She took a step back and we switch spots with me against the smaller head and her facing off against the main body with both sides closing in on us, as if trying to form a small circle around us. “Here, take this and be careful,” I said as I handed him my hammer and made a dash for his. The smaller head went for me but I managed to slide out of the way in time and Abrams at least hit it, but not hard enough to cause any serious damage. I grabbed the hammer and tossed it back toward Abrams who picked it up and returned it to his belt. He went to toss me back my hammer, but Megan had been pushed back and he was forced to help her fight the larger head with me stuck fighting the smaller one without my weapon. It came at me like a whip and I couldn't do much but dodge its every strike. At one point I tried to just punch it but the scales ended up hurting my hand more than that of the amphilyon. After that I tried to simply run away because nothing I could do would help at this point. As I rolled out of the way of another strike, I got to my feet and ran back toward Megan who had been knocked to the ground when the larger head made a sudden jump at her. Now I had to choice between being eaten by the bigger head that had opened its mouth to eat Megan or the smaller one as I could hear the other getting ready to attack me. Then it came to me. “Abrams, duck!” I shouted which he did and I just kept running. When I heard the smaller head come from behind I fell to the ground and it flew past me. As soon as the larger head felt something touch its tongue, it chomped down and a very surprised look appeared on his face. It was then that I grabbed my hammer back from Abrams and smashed the beasts head hard, forcing it to bite down on the object in its mouth and it began to fade into dust. “Good call,” Megan blurted as she go back onto her feet. “And I thought I was the smart one of the group.” Shortly after the battle with the two headed monster, the second train arrived. As I looked at the damage caused to the old train, I noticed a few black birds sitting on top of the train just flapping their wings and squawking to each other. When I tried to remember where I had seen those birds before, Megan called me over. “Hurry up Slowpoke, or we will leave without you.” Chapter 9: Something Isn't Right [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111